Rules are Made to be Broken
by BreeHime
Summary: Nikita was an Amazon on Themyscira; all of her needs and wants were generally met. However when she is exiled everything seems to spin out of control. Now if only she can figure out this strange new attraction. Flash/OC, brief Diana/OC
1. It's Just the Beginning

**A/N: **Soo I have a current obsession with the Justice League..._ I know, I'm sorry. I should really be working on Batman Beyond. But just bear with me! I'm having a Flash faze at the moment, and I wanted to give a shot at writing from an Amazon's point of view. Just so everyone knows, it's going to be slightly AU and a little out of order with things.

Please let me know if things are turning out to be too cliché. I really depend on my reviewers, seeing as I don't have a beta. So even if it's just a "It's good", I'll be very very happy.  
**  
**You'll make my day...seriously.

**Warning: This is in First Person POV. I may change it in later chapters, I may not. You have been warned.**

General Disclaimer: I own nothing, even Nikita owns me.

* * *

**Chapter One: It's Just the Beginning**

The world outside of Themyscira was a violent and strange place, I personally had no wish to go there. I couldn't imagine ever leaving the paradise that had been created for the many Amazon women. The Goddesses had blessed us all in their own ways, and we were incredibly thankful for it.

I was one of the many warrior women who protected the island from outsiders. I was created in the image of Artemis, by her very hands and from the very earth of the land. The Goddesses Aphrodite, Athena and Artemis blessed me with gifts all my own. Although I was one of Artemis', Athena blessed me to make war and to stop it while Aphrodite graced me with the ability to love with all my being and great beauty as a favour to Artemis.

Since it was Artemis that favoured me, I pledged myself to her as a hunting companion. As a reward, she gave me the gifts of the cat and the wolf. I had the cat's eyes, reflexes and natural grace, and the wolf's stamina and cunning. My patron herself was quite beautiful; in my eyes she was just as beautiful as Aphrodite although I would never say that out loud.

Next to Philippus, I was one of the best Amazon warrior women.

I was one of Artemis' first that she created by her own hands, and so Aphrodite helped. My hair is a mixture of chocolate brown and red henna, more often called 'auburn', and it is long enough to reach below my waist. It is because of this that I often have to tie it back, especially when I am hunting. My eyes are a true violet colour with a hint of blue when you are near enough. I was fashioned with a tall and lithe figure, although I am shorter than some of the other women.

Artemis graced me with the name of Nikita, companion to the hunt.

I did have my pride, but I didn't brag. Instead I finely tuned myself and helped the other women to do the same. We had many spars in wrestling and other fighting. It was in one of these spars that I came up against the Princess of Amazons. Diana was by far the epitome of the Goddesses. She was blessed more so than any other, but my Goddess did not show the amount of careful work that she put into me.

I smiled at the decade younger woman and dropped slowly into a crouch. She nodded respectfully before doing the same, although her balance was a little more off. It had only been two thousand years since Themyscira had become safe guarded, and she did not have me as a teacher. At the time, she needed practice.

I ended up winning that match, as I did the rest that followed with her. Diana was persistent and determined to beat me. We matched off whenever we could, usually ending it playfully after a while. She began to beat me, and I was happy. I grew to enjoy having Diana in my company, and I looked forward to our spars.

It wasn't long before we were spending time together outside of our matches. When were not together, I ran with the hunt or observed drills with careful eyes. Time passed quickly on Themyscira compared to man's world. It had already been five hundred years since we first encountered one another. I was attracted to her charismatic attitude and wonderful personality.

There was a brief period of time that I extracted myself from Diana's company to seclude myself in the temple with my patron mother. I cautiously approached my mother-creator and sister about my vow of chastity. When I had made it, my only love was for Artemis and the island. However, I now felt a burning in my chest that longed for intimate companionship. I also knew the lengths Artemis went to punish when one of her hunt companions broke their chastity vow, even when it wasn't their fault.

She was silent for many days as she mulled the idea over, of allowing me to renounce my vow of chastity to learn to love and lust. I feared more than once that she would deny me and be angry. However, I was surprised when she agreed. Almost sheepishly Artemis confided that she wouldn't be so angry with her companions when they took a lover if they had just asked.

Once, long after I had made my request and returned to Diana, I took her running with me in the hunt. Artemis led us as we chased the white stag. Although deer were sacred to her, she wished for his antlers and had promised me his hide. It wasn't so bad, seeing as the stag was reborn every so often.

Diana was quite fast for normally not being with hunt, and I could tell that she enjoyed losing herself in the thrill. The hunt was the only time we left Themyscira, and even then we never went near man.

A few nymphs giggled nearby in the dark as we found a place to rest under Artemis' watch. We settled in a clearing together, watching the forest nymphs play among the trees. I shared my recent rabbits with her, and even provided her with nectar from Themyscira to drink. I enjoyed myself and I had hoped that she was having fun too.

A few days later we caught up to the stag. I, and three others, had the best aim next to Artemis but our mistress only allowed herself to shoot this one. The arrow punctured the throat of the stag and he dropped. Not wishing for him to suffer, I ran forward to finish the kill and begin the field dressing.

When I glanced up, I caught Diana's eyes and I smiled at her. My fiery red and brown hair was getting in the way and I kept having to swipe pieces out of the way with my bloody hands. It had escaped from its normal ponytail as I ran. Gentle hands began to braid it for me as I field dressed the stag.

Diana was gently and swift at creating a good braid. When she was done, I was able to start on the next part of the process. Soon enough, Artemis laid a hand on my shoulder and motioned for me to stand back. She removed the hide quicker and cleaner than anyone else and presented it to me to do what I wished with it.

A few weeks later, I presented Diana with a light blanket made out of the stag's hide and a wolf pelt. She had glowed with pleasure.

We became lovers soon after. Together we explored the intimacies of being such, and even learned more about one another. For example, she was extremely ticklish on the middle of her spine and she learned that I greatly enjoy being kissed just under the jaw-line.

Diana came more often to visit at the training grounds and she joined in when she didn't have to. I practiced my archery and she practiced alongside me. We had even created a game out of her deflecting my arrows with her Bracelets of Submission; she was the only one with such a gift. We were comfortable together and I truly had become content.

Soon however, we had a contest called by our Queen Hippolyta to find a champion for Themyscira. I dearly loved my Queen, but she had denied Diana from entering. I approached my patron and received a mask made out of dragonbone for my lover. Diana wore it in the contest arena and ended up winning.

Her mother was furious but was made to see reason by the Goddesses. It was not as if she was leaving, or so we thought.

More often than not we began to take long rides on the horses down the beach, racing one another and laughing. I enjoyed riding bareback even when she would not. We even managed to get Chiron the Centaur to come for a gallop with us and we all had a great time together. There was even one morning when Chiron introduced us to the lone Pegasus that shared Themyscira with us. However, our happiness only lasted so long.

Aliens had landed in cities all over man's world a few decades later. There was chaos in the land separate from Themyscira. Diana wished to help, but our Queen decided that it was not our problem.

I woke last night to the feeling of Diana getting out of bed. I shifted under the pelts that covered our sleeping space and blinked sleepily at her. She did not dress, but put a cloak on over herself. I frowned at her in the moonlight and wrapped one of the wolf pelts around my lithe form.

"Why do you worry about man?" I asked softly as I turned her beautiful face to my own. My strong woman was worried and cupped a hand to my cheek.

"I woke from a telepathic message, they need my help. Please don't try to stop me." She placed her lips on mine and we stayed together for a few moments.

"They'll send me after you." I whispered softly as I enveloped her in a hug. I was the slightly shorter one and so I rested my fiery auburn head on her shoulder.

"Then I'll just have to capture you and keep you with me." She was firm and determined. I did not wish to go to man's world without Artemis there to guide me, but I would also follow Diana to the ends of the Earth. I looked into her bright blue eyes with my own unique violets and nodded in agreement.

"Goddesses protect you, dear one."

"And you, Kita."

The morning after, which was today in fact, I was brought before our Queen Hippolyta with chains around the silver bands on my forearms. For once, I felt like my bands were true Bracelets of Submission rather than just symbolic. I ignored the terrible thought and lifted my amethyst gaze to Queen Hippolyta's. She was for more furious than when Diana had won the right to wear her armour.

"You were my daughter's lover and you let her run off to man's world." Her voice was tired and I could tell she was struggling with forgiving her headstrong daughter or being mad at her. I bowed my head to my Queen, I did not deny it. It was useless to argue with her at any time. The decree I knew was coming was spoken.

"Nikita, companion to Artemis and the hunt, you are hereby banned from Themyscira until you return with Diana, Princess of Amazons."

I was allowed one month to prepare myself for my journey, and so I went to my mother-creator. Artemis was furious with me, almost to the point of cursing me as she had done to so many of her other companions. I bore her fury in shame but did not leave the temple for the time I was allotted. She could not even look at me for the first two weeks and merely dropped food off for me so that I wouldn't starve myself.

Quietly I split my food in half everyday and placed half of it as an offering to my Goddesses. Artemis did not appear to me after the first day, as it was time for the hunt, which I was also excluded from for the first time. I pained me to hear the call of her horn and not be able to run through the trees just behind her.

I set myself about to creating a necklace for my patron mother, made out of the ivory bones of a dragon. Delicately I set the final carvings into the pendant on the last day and I placed it as an offering to her. She appeared to me soon after I had done this with a russet coloured fox at her heels.

"Forgive me, Goddess." I bowed my head to her and awaited the punishment that was about to come. Finally the beautiful deity spoke and delivered her decree.

"You are released from your vow to me. I curse you to always long for the hunt. You will see it and hear it but you may never join it." Artemis looked almost sorry for denying me the very thing I was created for, but she stood tall in her short tunic and flat sandals. I felt the tears rising to the surface, although I held them back.

"I curse you, Nikita, to know the hunt in your body by the change of animals. You will shapeshift at will, and occasionally not. When the moon is full and my power is strong, you will shapeshift at my will and not yours." She paused and graced me with a small but sad smile, "My daughter, I grant you the use of your hunter's speed. May you always be free to run like a cheetah and as graceful as a doe. As a mother's gift, you will not be stripped of your Amazon blessings. However, when you leave Themyscira you will age like a mortal until you return and your beauty will be restored."

I fell to my mother-creator's feet and allowed myself tears to fall. I was losing my mother and my Goddess, my life and my home, all because I hadn't stopped my lover. I did not sob, but I did whimper slightly. I hadn't been without Artemis since my creation. She placed a firm hand on my shoulder before picking me up and giving me armour to wear.

The top was the main armour piece and it hugged to my form perfectly. It was like the outfits we wore on Themyscira, but made out of metal. There was one thick strap to hold it on one shoulder and it wrapped around my bust to protect my chest, but not my shoulders. The torso cut off in a downward pointing V to protect my abdomen, just leaving the tops of my hips showing. It was black with a silver tone to it like the moon was reflecting off of it.

The bottom of it was made out of a material that looked and felt like metal, but moved as simply as cloth did. I was in awe of the gift and donned the bottom as well. It was a short, mid-thigh length skirt in the same two-tone colour. The skirt had another overtop with large slits in it like some of our outfits and a silver belt that was made out of the same material matched it off.

Almost as an afterthought, Artemis produced a silver metal mask with many swirls and a crescent moon engraved between the eyeholes. I looked up at her in puzzlement before sliding it on to cover from my eyebrows to my cheekbones. I did not question her; there must have been a reason. She gave me the reason in a soft voice that sounded regretful.

"Man's world is harsh, you must protect your identity."

I knelled before my Goddess, my dark rich auburn hair spilling over my shoulders. I felt like I was about to cry again from her generosity, the material and armour must have been made in Olympus. My almond-shaped violet eyes rose to her fading face as she smiled gently at me.

"We will protect you, my daughter and sister."

I was incredibly grateful for the low cut top when my wings burst from my back in tearing agony. A scream erupted from my throat and I realized why it was a curse. Artemis purposely made the wings come out so I could fly to Metropolis to follow where Diana had went and so that I would know how much it would hurt to shift just parts of me.

Tears ran down my face in silence as I walked out of the temple for perhaps the last time. I took a look at the statue of my Goddess that resided there before leaping into the air towards and heading off towards man's world.


	2. In Man's World

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers! Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating ;D

* * *

**Chapter Two: In Man's World**

I landed soon after on the edge of the city I knew my once-lover to have occupied. As time passed differently on Themyscira, what had been a month to me had already been half a year in man's world. Silently I cursed myself as I took off to the air once more. I should have left immediately after to follow Diana.

In my grief, I had forgotten about how the flow of time was different between the two lands and so had the rest of my people. I circled the city looking for the familiar raven-haired woman. In my exhaustion I was forced to land on the rooftop of a tall building. I folded my wings against my back and prayed for Artemis to take them back. As it was not turning out to be a good day, the large wings stayed outside of my skin with the feathers tickling my back and the cooling metal that I wore.

Suddenly an explosion of massive force rocked me from my position on the rooftop. I turned my winged form to look at a building nearby that had erupted into flames. Fearing for the women that were screaming, I flew to an open window that smoke was pouring out of. I pulled my wings tight to my form and darted through it to search for the women that were screaming.

"Help me!"

I whirled around to a fallen form that was trapped beneath a large beam. Swiftly I lifted it off and lifted the girl in my arms with my Amazon strength. She felt like nothing to me and I frowned, the women in man's world must have starved themselves to be so light.

"I am here, sister." She did not speak back afterwards, merely cowered away from the fiery smoke. I moved through the building as quick as I could without running. I searched for more women and found them as I progressed through. "Come sisters, we must leave." They followed behind me as I found them, before we came upon another person rescuing people. Although this one cared for the men, as the person would have as he was a man.

I lifted my head and carried my charge through an open balcony window. I ignored the looks I was receiving from the men and merely cared about ferrying the women and children to the ground. Young boys I found that I could stand, but not full grown men who thought they were mighty.

By the time the men and women in yellow showed up in their red vehicles, I had done my job and was conferring with a small girl who had tugged on my wings.

"Angel?" She questioned as I knelled down to her eyelevel, my Amazonian sandals brushing my buttocks. The mid-calf high laces pressed into my legs but I ignored the discomfort to smile gently at the child.

"I am no angel creature, sister. My name is Nikita and I am an Amazon." I spoke gently as I had to the young children that were rescued and brought to Themyscira before being taken home to their time. The child's lips puckered in thought, I doubted she knew where I came from.

"You're a superhero, you can't tell me your real name!" The girl pouted and I merely blinked in confusion. I had no idea that this world was so confusing that you couldn't even give your name. Fortunately she set me straight when I asked.

"Well then, tell me what I should introduce myself as."

"Luna, after the moon." She touched the half moon on my mask gently and smiled brightly at me. I smiled back and nodded before bringing a wing around me to tug out a long feather. It felt like a sting, but it was worth it to see the brighter smile on the child's face.

"Thank you sister. I am Luna, who are you?" I presented her with the feather; it was as long as my forearm bands and brought glee to her face as the people with hoses and water contained the fire.

"My name is Talia, I hope I'll see you again Luna." She wrapped her arms around me tightly and I hugged her back gently. When she pulled away, she ran to her mother to show her the feather. However when she tried to point me out, I had lifted into the air to go back to a rooftop.

In silence I perched on the ledge once more and folded my wings against my back. They still had not retreated, but when I looked to the moon and saw it to be full I understood that it was still my mother keeping them like that. I pulled my lip between my teeth and worried it slightly as I thought. The man who had been in the building, he was dressed in a red costume.

I closed my eyes to picture him in my mind's eye to remember. Red was his colour and a mask covered his face. There were lightning bolts decorating his waist, chest and head, which obviously were linked to his gift. Suddenly I felt a presence enter my company on the roof and I opened my eyes to turn my head.

The one who had landed was not the one I had seen. His skin was dark and he wore a black and green outfit. A green glow had once enveloped him but not any longer. It appeared that his ring controlled his gift.

"Who are you?" He questioned me and I raised a delicate eyebrow. I would answer to no man who used such a condescending voice to a woman. Instead I stood and turned my attention back to the streets. There was odd movement that was distracting me. I knew about vehicles from Artemis and the time we spend on the edges of man's world, but they still fascinated me.

Another presence came to my roof by running up the brick wall. Yes, he was the one who I had seen before. "Who's the chick?" He questioned when he had come to a stop. I rolled my eyes and silently prayed to Artemis to help me not kill these men.

"Don't know. She's ignoring me." The dark skinned man with the pale green eyes sounded annoyed and he had no right to be. I would ignore him until he showed respect.

"Course she wouldn't talk to you, you're grumpy." The runner teased his companion and I wanted to fly away to find Diana. I was wasting my time by standing around. Suddenly, as I opened my wings to take flight, he was right there beside me. "Not from around here, are you?" He asked with a large smile.

I found myself struggling not to smile in return. Although he was a man, he was really amusing and seemed almost…fun. "No, I am from Themyscira." Now here was a man with a brain, someone who knew how to ask the right questions. He seemed to pause at my words and glanced at my Bracelets of Submission before responding.

"I know someone from there. If you tell me your name, gorgeous, I'll tell you both mine and hers." This man seemed to radiate happiness and thought a lightning fast pace. I had barely answered before he had responded. I pursed my lips at the nickname for me before brushing it off.

"I have been named Luna. This Amazon you know, she is Diana correct?"

"Luna isn't your real name, is it?" He questioned as he peered at me. The other man was trying to stop himself from sighing and did his best. "Well, that is her name. Are you friends? My name is Flash by the way."

I refused to answer anything more. He knew where Diana was, and he would take me to her. My purple eyes narrowed slightly beneath my mask. "I wish to see her. Take me to Diana."

I did not expect it to be so easy to get them to comply but they did. They led me to a plane and I balked slightly at it. I did not like confinement so much, although I forced myself onto it. My wings were not a problem, as it seemed they had accommodated for such a problem for someone else. The Flash, as the red man was called, seemed to never shut up. I didn't mind so much because he recognized when to switch topics to something else.

Surprisingly, I found myself talking to him. We had just started a conversation about the disadvantages of not wearing shoes while running at high speeds when the Javelin had docked to the spaceport. I frowned when I realized we were in space, I hadn't even noticed leaving the Earth. With a sigh I shrugged it off and ended my conversation with Flash to disembark.

"I must speak with Diana." I turned my amethyst gaze to the taller male and set my lips in a firm line. We had entered the main entrance in which a person could see each level of what was called "The Watchtower". Suddenly a great fire burst across my back and I choked back a loud scream.

I pressed one of my silver covered forearms to my mouth to muffle the noise. Tears ran steadily down my cheeks beneath my mask and I kept my face downwards so that my long hair could hide the tears. Even though I had fallen to the ground, I would not show any more weakness. I was an Amazon and I could endure anything.

"GL, look her wings are…melting into her back." The Flash seemed to always point out the obvious and it made me give a weak smile through my hidden tears. GL was a nickname for the Green Lantern, as I had learned on the Javelin.

"Huh." Green Lantern seemed curious, but did not prod and I was thankful for it. Just as sudden as the disappearance of my wings, Diana appeared from the top level. She flew down in all her glory and quickly landed next to me. One of her slender hands wrapped around the forearm that I had buried in my mouth and she helped me to my feet. Quickly I wiped away my tears of pain and stood tall.

"It is good to see you, Nikita." Diana smiled and I wearily smiled back, not caring that she had given away my real name. I brought my hands to my face and removed my mask so I could look upon her with nothing blocking my face.

"Diana, Princess of Amazons, I am here to bring you back to Themyscira." I hesitantly touched her cheek with some affection before passing the stunned Flash my mask. It seemed that for once the speedster was at a loss for words. They hadn't thought that I was going to be trying to capture their new friend.

The smile was lowered from Diana's face and she sighed before shaking her raven-coloured head. "I cannot go back just yet." She straightened to her full height, which was about an inch and a half on me. "Nikita, companion to Artemis and the hunt, I will not go with you."

I flinched at my title and shock entered her eyes, which was soon followed by sorrow. My own gaze lowered to the ground and I clasped my hands in front of me. I could not speak, but it seemed that she could.

"No, she didn't…" Diana started to speak but then trailed off, unable to say it herself.

"Who didn't what?" Another voice entered the conversation and another man came to land on the ground level with us. It appeared I was getting an audience of men to watch me suffer. I looked up for a split second to see what he looked like.

This man was dressed in blue and red, and had a large 'S' on his chest. He had an almost sickening charm about him and oozed charisma like my once-lover. A frown was on his features as he looked between both Diana and myself. He turned to Flash and asked whom I was.

"Wellll, she introduced herself as Luna with the mask. But, Diana said her name is Nikita." I glared at Flash and he raised his hands in surrender with that charming smile of his, "Sorry gorgeous, he's the boss."

I sighed and spread my feet into a resting position, meaning that they were the same width apart as my shoulders were. My hands continued to be clasped in front of me as even more men appeared. These ones appeared to get the story more quietly from the one known as Superman. He had been described to me by Flash, as had all the others.

"I am no longer Nikita, companion to Artemis and the hunt. I am just Nikita, exile of Themyscira." My full lips came together tightly as I did my best to hold myself together. With a quick glance around, I noticed that there was plenty of room for us to fight and not break anything valuable. There was no point in moving our battle.

As Diana registered this information, I focused on my new gifts. My skin began to ripple over my figure and my hair melded with the rest of my body as an auburn coloured panther emerged within milliseconds. I let out a roar and leapt for Diana.

I sensed movement to the other side of me and than a halt. Someone had tried to protect her, but than another stopped that male. Interesting. I glared at them swiftly before using my strength from my Amazon gift and the panther form. It was no problem for Diana to push me off and stand up to her own feet. Almost as if trying to run, she began to fly up but I caught her.

From a panther I shifted back into myself with the wings bursting from my back. I flinched at the pain of it before chasing after the other Amazon. I caught up to her and grasped her forearms tightly.

"If you don't return, I'll never see my home again. I'll never see my mother." I growled before finding leverage on a quick ledge we had set down on. Although I was shorter, I was more flexible and faster. With a swift twist of my arm, she was flying over my hip towards the ground floor where the men awaited. I did not expect her to submit when she did and had even allowed herself to drop.

However another woman flew to catch her and set her down gently. I quickly tied back my long hair to glide down to the main floor as well. It seemed that all of Diana's new friends were trying to help her.

The other redheaded woman glared at me through her hawk-like mask. She had wings much like the ones I had shifted into, but I was able to meld mine back to my skin with plenty of pain on my part. Her glare turned to the men standing around and folded her arms. "What is going on?"

Diana knelled on the ground and contemplated what I had said, while I folded my arms across my chest. I was tired already from my long flight, saving the women in that building and now fighting the strongest Amazon yet. Without realizing it, I had begun to sway and was soon caught by the man who was faster than even me. He swooped me up bridal style and held me close as my eyes closed. I did not like men, why did I feel safe with this one?

"It seems that our Princess got another Amazon in trouble by leaving." Flash explained quietly as I listened to his heart. It was soothing, almost like being next to Diana at night. That's weird, I thought to myself, I feel no…pull, no attraction like I used to with the other Amazon woman. My eyebrows furrowed as I thought about this.

Unbeknownst to me, Diana had made up her mind. She stood as the men were explaining everything from the pieces they had learned and looked at me cradled in Flash's arms. With a slight smile she plucked me from Flash's arms, ignoring his "Hey!" and placed a kiss on my tired forehead.

"I will go home dear one. I will take you with me and your mother will welcome you back with open arms." She was very sure about everything and I had to smile up at her. Her head nodded as if she was agreeing with herself before she looked at the other six who had gathered. That was interesting, there was a green man where I hadn't noticed before.

I nodded at him and he did the same while lightly brushing against my thoughts with his own. A telepath like my mother than, although she asked before she intruded. _It is nice to meet you, Nikita of the Amazons. _I closed my eyes and rested as Diana took me to a room to sleep before we left.

_I'm afraid I don't know your name._ I responded cheerily, which surprised me. Where had the happy person come from?

_I am J'onn of Mars._ He sounded amused, or as amused as a thought can sound.

_Then we are both strangers here, J'onn. We will have to talk when I return._ With that last thought, I fell asleep in Diana's arms for the last time.


	3. Author Update

Author Update!

I'm really sorry that this isn't an actual chapter. I haven't actually been on my FF account in forever since I've been extremely busy with university. However! I will do my best to start updating this story again as it is near and dear to my heart. I'm sorry to say that I'm not the most reliable of writers, but I do appreciate (extremely appreciate) the fact that those of you who have enjoyed the two chapters I've given you have left reviews asking me to continue.

I will do my best and thank you for holding out hope.

Sincerely,

BreeHime


End file.
